Príncipe Azul
by BlackDreamQueen
Summary: Una pequeña conversación en la biblioteca, deja como resultado a una Hermione dudando de que el príncipe soñado necesariamente tiene que ser azul.


_Disclaimer: Every Characters are propriety of the wonderful J.K. Rowling._

* * *

_Príncipe Azul_

* * *

"_...sintió nacer en su corazón el amor que siempre había esperado en vano. Emocionado se acercó a ella, sujetó su rostro y la besó delicadamente en sus labios. La princesa despertó al igual que todo el castillo. Finalmente el príncipe y la princesa se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre… "_

-¡Pamplinas! –Gruñó Hermione de mal humor, cerrando de golpe el libro que había en sus manos y lanzándolo con brusquedad sobre la mesa.

Había sido una idea estúpida de la profesora de Estudios Muggles dar como tarea un pergamino de veinte centímetros acerca de "Cómo los muggles idealizan el amor en los libros de cuentos". Y había sido una idea más estúpida designarle a ella con el cuento de la Bella Durmiente.

Cómo si no supiese de qué trataba.

Comenzó a escribir la redacción con desgano, primero hablando de la princesa perfecta en todos los sentidos y luego tratando el tema del príncipe azul, fue ahí donde se detuvo. Recargó su cabeza en su mano y comenzó a pensar que diría, sin embargo la imagen de Ron, _su_ novio, besando a Lavender, apareció en su cabeza.

Murmuró un par de palabrotas dirigidas al pelirrojo y volvió la mirada a su pergamino. Un príncipe azul…

Debía ser perfecto, amable, sincero, dulce y completamente enamorado de la princesa del cuento.

Su mente racional hizo la inevitable comparación: Ronald Billius Weasley no era igual a un príncipe azul. Aunque gracias a una broma de Fred y George, podría decirse que cumplía la mitad de uno de los requerimientos, Ron era azul y lo sería —según George, quien se lo dijo luego de reírse del contraste generado en su hermano menor, y después de desplomarse en el suelo gracias al comentario de "Definitivamente no sirve para Ravenclaw" de Fred— durante aproximadamente un par de semanas más.

Y a ella eso no le había molestado en absoluto. Es más, se había reído de él abiertamente, y Ron —con todo el descaro que un ser humano puede tener— le dijo que no tenía derecho de reír, puesto que él nunca se había reído de ella. Luego se había marchado y _misteriosamente_ había ido con Lavender.

Después de encontrarlos besándose apasionadamente—con metidas de mano incluidas — y de darle a Ron una versión mejorada del puñetazo a Malfoy en tercer año, terminó toda relación con él; quien tuvo el coraje de gritarle y decirle que todo había ocurrido por su culpa, que lo había dejado de lado, y que además se había reído de él.

Lavender también había tenido su aporte. "Mala novia" "Trataste mal a Won-Won" "No te lo mereces" "Ratón de biblioteca, mojigata" fueron frases recurrentes en ella.

De más está decir que un par de hechizos lograron enviar a "Lav-Lav y Won-Won" a la enfermería con el rostro siendo picoteado por furiosos canarios.

Pero mentiría si decía que las palabras de Ron no la hicieron sentir mal. No lloró, y sin embargo, el hueco que tenía en el pecho no la dejaba tranquila. Quizá ahora en la soledad de la biblioteca podía desahogarse con libertad.

Inspiró y dejó caer varias lágrimas por su rostro.

-Oh—Escuchó y levantó la vista, secándose los ojos. —Miren lo que nos trajo el hipogrifo. —La forma de arrastrar las palabras y el tono arrogante de su voz le dijo exactamente quién era. Frunció el ceño con desagrado.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – Contestó con la voz temblorosa, dirigiendo la miranda al libro sobre la mesa. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la puerta vio entrar a la Gryffindor con su amiga hindú, y nuevamente los pensamientos tristes la consumieron, logrando que sus lágrimas no tardaran en salir.

-Estaba aburrido…y quería molestarte. —Ella le interrumpió.

—Se ha vuelto tu pasatiempo favorito en estos días. —Murmuró. —Creí que habíamos hecho un trato en la torre de los premios anuales.

—Lo hicimos. —Asintió. — Sin embargo, la tregua era solo dentro de la torre, no incluía la biblioteca ni el resto del colegio. —Ella le lanzaba dagas con los ojos, y el sonreía como si no le importase. — Como decía, antes de que me interrumpieras descortésmente —Hermione lanzó un "Já" sarcástico. —Si Granger, concuerdo que tu grosería es graciosa. Pero déjame continuar—Hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándole que se resistiera su comentario— Venía hacia aquí dispuesto a molestarte, pero por la cara que traes deduzco que alguien se me adelantó. —

—No me digas. —Comentó con acidez— ¿Y quién, si no tú, podría molestarme hasta tal grado?

—Alguien pelirrojo con pecas y amigo de Potter, que se ha esforzado admirablemente por quitarme el título de enemigo número uno de Hermione Granger. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa surcándole el rostro. — Y que últimamente ha estado intentando cambiar su estilo volviéndose azul. —Con un gesto teatral, dijo— Tiene un gusto terrible, pero como soy benévolo lo he ayudado —Ella abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa— Creo que los lunares amarillos hacen que se vea mejor.

Una sonrisa iluminó los rasgos de Hermione y una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó asombrada.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros. Y le sonrió.

—Mi madre me enseñó a no dejar sola a una mujer que llora. Me dijo que era una parte importante que comúnmente los padres sangre pura nunca enseñaban a sus hijos, y que me ayudaría más que mi propio nombre a encontrar una esposa alguna vez.

—¿Y da resultado?

—No lo he necesitado. Todas caen rendidas a mis pies en cuanto las miro. —Comentó pagado de sí mismo, mientras ella dejaba escapar un bufido de incredulidad. — Apropósito…—Le entregó un pañuelo blanco, con las iniciales "D.L.M" bordadas en hilos de plata. Ante su cara interrogante respondió— Tienes rastros de lágrimas en la cara.

—Oh. —Se limpió el rostro con el pañuelo y se lo entregó. —Gracias.

—De nada. —Guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo y tomó la redacción de Estudios Muggles de Hermione de la mesa. —Cómo los muggles idealizan el amor en los libros de cuentos. —Leyó. — Aún no terminas lo del príncipe azul.

—Ya lo sé. —Contestó alejando su tarea de Malfoy. — Pero no sé que más escribir.

—No lo creo. —Abrió la boca con sorpresa y luego gritó— ¡Es el fin del mundo, señores, protejan a sus hijos, Hermione Granger no sabe que escribir!

—¡Malfoy, Madame Prince te escuchará! —Le regañó y el rubio rió de buena gana.

—Granger, Madame Prince se "perdió" en un armario con Filch, y estoy absolutamente seguro de que fue planificado.

—Me generarás pesadillas un día de estos.

—Lo sé. Y créeme que no me molesta en lo más mínimo. —Sonriendo se levantó de la silla. — Bien, debo marcharme, Granger, y sé que te duele despedirte de mi agradable compañía pero tengo cosas que hacer, relacionadas con manipular a algún primer año de Hufflepuff para que abra el armario del pecado. —Rió ante la mueca de desacuerdo de la castaña mientras caminaba hacia la puerta— Oh, y respecto a tu ensayo, en príncipe azul pon Draco Lucius Malfoy, aunque no es mi mejor color.

—Presumido—Murmuró escribiendo en su ensayo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Principe Azul:_

_Es un personaje perfecto, amable, atento, gra__cioso, siempre dispuesto a defender a la Princesa y conseguir volverla feliz. _

Si, estaba bien, pero no la convencía del todo. Hizo unas pequeñas correcciones y sonrió.

* * *

La profesora de Estudios Muggles leyó el trabajo casi perfecto de Hermione Granger y suspiró. Sólo había un pequeño detalle que no le daba la perfección requerida. El error decía.

_Principe Azul, Tachado y reescrito bajo el borrón. Príncipe Verde (Porque D.L.M luce mejor en verde que en azul): _

_Es un personaje perfecto, amable, atento, gra__cioso, siempre dispuesto a defender a la Princesa y conseguir volverla feliz. _

Suspiró nuevamente, sonrió pensando en el amor joven, y escribió la calificación máxima en la redacción de Hermione.

_Porque a veces no todos los príncipes visten de azul._

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Espero que les haya gustado este One Shot. _

_Hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada y deseaba hacerlo con mi pareja favorita. _

_Tengo más ideas con la pareja Dramione, y con muchas otras que tienen como protagonista a un Slytherin con Hermione. Así que espero en el corto plazo publicar más. _

_¡Gracias por Leer!. _

_BlackDreamQueen._

_P.D: Un review no cuesta nada C: _


End file.
